


Princess

by princessdragonsun



Series: The Lost, the Weary, the Abandoned [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Because Ghirahim is a sword spirit and needs a master seeing as Demise is sealed away for good, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kairi went on her own journey and picked up a friend along the way, Male-Female Friendship, Master/Servant, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Skyward Sword, Written as a test run for the actual series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Ghirahim calls Kairi 'Princess'. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Kairi & Ghirahim
Series: The Lost, the Weary, the Abandoned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744591
Kudos: 10





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give this series a trial run so here's this cute, short one-shot.

"Hey, Ghirahim, what direction do you want to go this time?" Kairi asked, turning to look at her white-haired companion.

Resting daintily in one of the back seats of the Gummi Ship, Ghirahim waved around a hand dramatically, "I would say wherever the winds take us but I know the Ocean Between doesn't have that. Let's go left because we went right last time, Princess."

Kairi blinked in surprise and echoed him, "Princess?" 

The sword spirit rolled his eyes, "You are a princess, are you not? Seems fitting to me."

"That's... It's not... quite the same. I'm a Princess of Heart, not an actual princess. It just means my heart is made entirely of light," she replied, lightly scratching her cheek.

Ghirahim smirked teasingly and draped an arm over his folded knee, "Well, if you don't like me calling you 'Princess', then, I suppose, I'll have to go back to calling you Mistress Kairi."

"Oh, gosh...! Please, I thought we got past that," she covered her red face with her hands, "Okay, okay! You can call me 'Princess'!"

Ghirahim's laugh bounced off the ship's walls and Kairi giggled a little.


End file.
